


Turning the Tables

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Obi-Wan decides to collect on a earlier boast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Tables

Spoilers: Not really. Sequel to my earlier story, Exotic Exercises, but the story will read as a stand alone as well. 

Summary: Obi-Wan decides to collect on a earlier boast. 

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His steps growing lighter with each additional meter he put between he and the Council Chambers, Qui-Gon couldn’t quite hide the smile of anticipation that tugged at his lips. Tonight was their first back in Temple in two full cycles and as was their habit since they had become lovers, he and Obi-Wan would spend the entire evening just enjoying the pleasure of each other's company. Most first nights for them consisted of a leisurely meal that they either prepared together or had delivered from the catering service. After their meal, they would spend an hour or so cuddled up on the sofa, either sharing any Temple gossip they had picked up during the day or watching the beginning of a holovid between kisses and gentle caresses. They never lasted much more than an hour before the desire for more overtook them and they were shedding clothing as quickly as Force enhanced movements would allow. When they were more appropriately naked, it would be a race to see which of them would reach the bed first and thereby direct the first moments of their encounter. 

By the time he reached the corridor to their quarters, Qui-Gon was half erect and contemplating tossing away their standard practices in lieu of bending Obi-Wan over the nearest flat surface and fucking him senseless. As the door slid open and he stepped into their common room, Qui-Gon's jaw dropped as he took in Obi-Wan's appearance. He instantly realized that if his padawan's selection of attire was any indication, Obi-Wan had beaten him to the punch and was planning to deviate significantly from their customary activities. 

"Good evening, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan drawled seductively as he took a step closer. 

Knowing he looked idiotic with his mouth hanging open but unable to truly care, Qui-Gon drank in the sight of the vision before him. Dressed only in a pair of gray leather pants that appeared to have been painted on, Obi-Wan was standing a couple meters away with one hip canted, twirling a set of padded leather binders from one finger. "Looks like it will be," he mumbled to himself before answering the greeting. "Good evening, Obi-Wan." Reluctantly drawing his eyes away from the younger man's leather covered groin, Qui-Gon met Obi-Wan's gaze and sought to regain his mental footing. "Maybe I should have assigned you a larger portion of the post mission tasks?" 

Obi-Wan chuckled as he replied. "Never fear, my Master, you assigned me a more than ample share of the tasks. Let's just say that I had sufficient motivation to get my tasks completed quickly." He took two steps closer and added, "Any idea what might have contributed to my elevated motivation?" 

"Your attire definitely indicates a leaning towards certain types of intimate activities but even I don't presume to understand the depth or timing of your personal motivators, my Padawan," Qui-Gon stated, unable to fully keep his amusement from coloring his tone. 

Obi-Wan slid the opening of one of the leather binders over his fingers to get it out of the way and closed the distance between them. As he pulled Qui-Gon's cloak from his shoulders, he began his explanation. "Let's just say that I have chosen tonight to collect on a rather bold assertion you made during the first stop on this lengthy series of missions." 

"And just what was this bold assertion?" Qui-Gon asked.

"As I am certain you recall, on the night of King Hissal's coronation ceremony you very brashly asserted that no matter what manner of stimulation you were subjected to, you would be able to maintain your controls," Obi-Wan reminded with a mild sneer. "And as I'm also certain you recall, I pledged that I would conduct a similar assessment of your skills at the earliest possible opportunity. Well, my Master, unless you plan on reneging on your boast, I've decided that tonight would be the perfect opportunity to test your controls." 

"I see," Qui-Gon stated, his tone as bland as if he were commenting about the weather. "Well, since we both know I never go back on my word, Padawan, all that's left is for you to tell me just how you plan on conducting this skills assessment. " 

"Well since I've had two cycles to think about it, I have quite a few ideas," Obi-Wan replied. Holding up the fingers encircled by the binders, he added, "Though all of them involve you naked and these." 

The suggestive words combined with the vision of Obi-Wan in those amazing leather pants hardened him completely and Qui-Gon drew extensively on the Force to keep that reaction from showing as he fell into the role Obi-Wan had set for him. "Well, you'll need more than a set of binders if you expect to fully test my skill for control, Padawan." 

"That remains to be seen, Master," Obi-Wan replied with a smirk. "Now all that's left to be decided is whether we go straight to it or take time to have late-meal first." 

Although his hunger for food has vanished in the light of what Obi-Wan was offering, Qui-Gon refused to give Obi-Wan any more of an edge than he already had so he answered rather nonchalantly. "Don’t much matter to me, so you decide." 

"The meal I ordered is safely stored in the warmer so food can wait until later," Obi-Wan replied, though his enthusiasm was readily apparent in his voice. "Now, unless you have anything that must be handled right this minute, let's head into the bedroom. You can start undressing as I lay out the ground rules for this little appraisal and then I can get started on shredding your assertion." 

Without bothering to reply, Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan's leather clad ass as he strutted into their bedroom. From the doorway, he could see that the covers of their bed had already been pulled back and an assortment of toys were arranged alongside the standard tube of lube on the bedside table. 

Obi-Wan turned when he reached the bed, raking a possessive gaze over Qui-Gon still clothed form before asking, "Seconds thoughts, my Master?"

"Not in the least," Qui-Gon retorted with a smirk. "Just waiting for your direction since you seem to have our evening all planned out."

Snapping the clasp of the binders open and closed repeatedly, Obi-Wan issued his first instruction. "Get naked, lie down on the bed on your back and we can go over the ground rules." 

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon replied somewhat haughtily, taking three steps into the room and sitting down to remove his boots. 

"In order to make this an equitable comparison, I think you should be under the same rules I was that night – no talking, touching, thrusting or moving in any way unless I order you to do so," Obi-Wan explained. "I'll even give you the same advantage of having your hands restrained that I had but I'll be in complete control of our encounter and any violation of the rules will result in a punishment of my choice. Understood" 

A flash of arousal flared in him at Obi-Wan's mention of punishment but Qui-Gon managed to keep from any outward reaction at this major variation as he repeated, "Understood." Setting his boots aside, he rose from the chair and stripped off his clothes. He ignored Obi-Wan's annoyance at his pace and took the time to carefully fold and put away each item. When he finished, he walked over to face his apprentice and bowed formally before lying down as he had been instructed. "I am yours to do with as you will," he intoned but the submissive words were in direct contrast to his smug smile.

Gray leather pants still covering his lower body, Obi-Wan moved onto the bed, placing one knee on either side of Qui-Gon's hips as he said, "I'm going to enjoy wiping that haughty smile right off your face." 

He managed to remember the rule and not speak the actual words, but the 'you can try' was clearly written on Qui-Gon's face. He held out his right hand when Obi-Wan opened the latch on the leather binders and remained pliable when his wrists were encircled and bound to a spindle on the headboard. The leather covering Obi-Wan's groin rubbed deliciously against his hard shaft when Obi-Wan leaned forward and as Qui-Gon fought the desire to arch into the contact, he realized that this might not be as easy as he thought. 

After attaching the binders to the headboard, Obi-Wan leaned his head down and covered his Master's mouth in a searing kiss. When he broke the kiss, he taunted, "Since you didn’t undergo an hour of Force teases to get you all worked up beforehand, I guess I'll have to work up to things slowly instead of just going right to sucking you off like you did for me." 

With that comment, Obi-Wan concentrated on making up for lost time, placing kisses, nips and caresses over every inch of Qui-Gon's face, neck and chest. At first Qui-Gon was able to just lay back and enjoyed the sensations, relishing in the feel of his lover's mouth on him. Staying still got a bit harder when Obi-Wan moved to his nipples. He was relieved that his hands were restrained since he wanted nothing more than to reached down and press Obi-Wan's head more firmly against him. 

Those pleasurable but teasing touches continued for a while and Qui-Gon managed to maintain his control until Obi-Wan decided to stretch out full length on top of him. When Obi-Wan slid back up to begin another kiss, the motion rubbed the smooth leather covering his hips over Qui-Gon's penis. Obi-Wan must have felt the sudden increase in tension in him because he started to rock his hips back and forth as he deepened the kiss. 

The combination of the tongue stroking into his mouth and the friction of the hot and slick leather against his cock sent another surge of lust through Qui-Gon and he barely managed to stop himself from arching into Obi-Wan's hips. He could feel a hint of a smirk against his lips as Obi-Wan continued to kiss him and knew that his near breech hadn't been missed. He drew on his years of training to calm himself and wasn't surprised when Obi-Wan pulled back from the kiss at the exact moment that he managed to regain his control. 

Lips curving in the barest hint of a smile and one eyebrow arching upward, Obi-Wan leered at him. "Almost had you there, my Master. Guess I'll just have to try harder."

Suiting action to words, Obi-Wan shimmied down his body, leather rubbing deliciously against Qui-Gon's shaft with each movement. One knee came to rest between his legs, pressing ever so slightly against his balls as Obi-Wan leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth. 

Tongue swirling lazily over nipple for a few long minutes, the soft sensation of wet pleasure lulled Qui-Gon into such a pleasure filled haze that he barely managed to swallow his cry of shock when Obi-Wan suddenly bit down on the stiff nub. A few more quick sucks and the nipple was released as Obi-Wan moved his mouth to the other side and repeated his ministrations. Qui-Gon bit down on his lower lip to keep from crying out as Obi-Wan switched from one nipple to the other and he was again relieved that his hands were restrained. 

The sigh of relief that escaped from Qui-Gon's lips when Obi-Wan shifted back to his knees was short-lived. With a grin that was closer to a leer than a smile, Obi-Wan shifted until he was level with Qui-Gon's groin and licked along the length of his shaft. The leather of Obi-Wan's leggings brushed over his thighs when Obi-Wan stretched out over him and began another slow assault of pleasure on his penis. Obi-Wan knew exactly how to touch him and the licks, sucks and slow strokes were intermingled in such a way as to bring him right to the edge but never enough to push him over. He struggled against the need to thrust up into the wet heat of Obi-Wan's mouth and force his release, his control weakening more as each second passed. 

Finally unable to hold back any longer, Qui-Gon arched his back in an effort to bury his cock deeper in Obi-Wan's mouth but let out a low groan as the warmth surrounding him was suddenly replaced by cold air. He opened his eyes to see Obi-Wan looking down at him intently. 

"I can't imagine that you've lost control already, my Master, so I must have imagined that slight arch of your hips. I also thought I heard a groan, but it must have been the bed creaking." Obi-Wan ran one finger over Qui-Gon's cock as he added, "As you've reminded me more than once, you are a Jedi master and can handle anything this mere padawan can come up with." 

"And I stand by that assertion," Qui-Gon replied boldly, though beneath that self-assertive veneer he was starting to have his doubts. Those doubts grew exponentially when a flick of Obi-Wan's wrist had a vial of oil and a large dildo flying off the night table into his lover's outstretched hand. 

Obi-Wan leaned forward for a quick kiss before resettling between Qui-Gon's legs. His eyes shone with a combination of lust and mischief as he popped the cap on the oil and poured a liberal amount over the dildo and his fingers. His lips curved into a definite smirk but he didn't say a word as he slid his oil-covered fingers over the opening of Qui-Gon's body. 

It wasn't hard to remain still as first one and then two fingers pushed into him but when Obi-Wan replaced his fingers with the dildo and then leaned down and sucked on the head of Qui-Gon's cock, not moving became a lot more difficult. The combination of pleasurable sensations had Qui-Gon drawing of every ounce of willpower he possessed to keep from thrusting up into the warm wetness surrounding him or back into the thickness filling him. When Obi-Wan slid down and settled more securely into the space between his legs, the rasp of the leather against the inside of his thighs pushed his arousal up another notch. 

Qui-Gon managed to hang on for a little longer until he made the mistake of lifting his head to look down the length of his body. The sight that greeted him was enough to make a eunuch come. Obi-Wan clad only in those obscenely tight leather pants, fingers of one hand pressing into the flesh of Qui-Gon's hip, head bobbing up and down as he licked and sucked at the cock stretching his lips while the other hand moved in a matching rhythm between his legs. He could feel Obi-Wan's matching arousal over their bond along with his padawan's resolve to keep him hovering on the edge—to hold out as long as his master could. 

Suddenly the game was no longer important. As wonderful as it felt to have Obi-Wan's mouth around him, pleasuring him, he wanted more—needed more. All it took was a twist of his hips and Obi-Wan was releasing him, looking at him with a smug grin. Before Obi-Wan could even speak to wallow in his victory, he said the three words that he knew would get him exactly what they both wanted. "Fuck me, please!"

"All you had to do was ask," Obi-Wan replied, the smug grin morphing into a possessive leer as he shifted to his knees. 

But when Obi-Wan would have risen from the bed to strip Qui-Gon stopped him. "Don’t take them off." 

In a matter of seconds, the tight leather was shoved down to Obi-Wan's thighs, the dildo was pulled from Qui-Gon's body and replaced by the silken warmth of Obi-Wan's cock. All that teasing and taunting had them both very close to the edge and it was only a matter of few hard thrusts and Obi-Wan wrapping his oil coated hand around Qui-Gon's cock and it was over. Twin groans of pleasure accompanied the semen spurting from their bodies as they rode the crest of their release. 

When the tremors abated, Obi-Wan slipped from Qui-Gon's body and collapsed in a sweaty heap beside him on the bed. After regaining his senses, he released the clasps on the binders restraining Qui-Gon's wrists and went readily into Qui-Gon's embrace. He snuggled against the large body, heedless of the sweat and semen that now coated their bodies and a good portion of the gray leather still bunched around his thighs. After a few minutes, he raised his head and looked lovingly at Qui-Gon. "I have to know. What was it that finally broke your control?"

"You'll have to figure that out on your own. A Jedi Master has to keep some secrets." Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and pulled him back against him. He waited until he felt the first tugs of sleep pulling at his lover's consciousness and then shifted up to look at the tag stitched into the waistband of the gray leather. 'Kuari Leatherworks'. He'd have to arrange a clandestine trip to that shop as soon as his schedule allowed. It would be interesting to see if Obi-Wan would react to seeing him wearing leather pants the same way he had reacted to Obi-Wan. And even if he didn’t—well this would be a case where trying would be as much if not more fun than doing. 

The end


End file.
